lifeafterfandomcom-20200222-history
Manor
Your Manor is you beloved home. It will carry all your stuff, you can rest in your Manor, cooking and enjoy the time with your friends. Visit other Manor Invite other Player To invite other player to your manor you need to click on your chat to enlarge the chat. Use the right tab Contacts. Search for the person you want to invite on the left side. Click on the picture from the person now scroll on the right window to the button to Manor. At least you need to define the time the person get access and the access level. Do you want to let the person walk with full permission threw your house or not? Pins are only for doors. Permanently access After setting a door you can set a pin or set "no pin needed". You can share the pin to unlock your door by telling your friend the pin. No pin needed is for visitors in your house. For example while you want to walk from your kitchen to your bathroom. But it is a lack of security in the chase someone is in Turbulent City to infiltrate your camp. Works only for camp members. Camp members from another camp need an investigation to use the helicopter to visit you. But if they are arrive they could go threw your house after they get the pin to open your doors. Invited to other Player After your friend has invited you to your manor you will get a message in your chat. Now your can accept the investigation and add the friend's manor to your helicopter. Helicopter While access on your helicopter you can use the button ????. Now click on the person you want to visit. The helicopter will land in front of the manor gate of your friend. Walking You can walk into your friends home especially while you the both of you are in the same camp. Now you can see this above the manor gate. Upgrade Manor Manor Level 1 Manor Level 2 Manor Level 3 Manor Level 4 Manor Level 5 Manor Level 6 Manor Level 7 Manor Level 8 Manor Level 9 Manor Level 10 Manor Level 11 Manor Level 12 Manor Level 13 Manor Level 14 Protect your manor Infected Inversion While the Infected Inversion some camp member will be the target of a horde full of Infected and a lot of mini bosses. You will know if you one of the targets when your Door Plate have an red ! hovering. You will find in your Private Mailbox a mail with a lot of , and a . Please place the Items in the near of your Manor gate. In that case you still not high enough your camp member will be happy if they can use that items to climb up your fence. It is always easier for you and your camp member if you can shoot the infected from a safe place. To make it safe it is nice that the infected can not break into your manor so fast. Also in that case the owner are earn a lot of security points and investigated in an Formula Componsition II. You have the chance to get the Defense buildings like an . After placing it on your manor gate it will be difficult for everyone and everything to enter your manor. If you are lucky while you used the x5 Button you maybe get an too. This kind can placed on the wall of your manor. Some Infected are crawling over the fence and walking straight to the house. You will be safe if you investing in some to place them before your building. The best way is to place an line at first. After that place a line with or . That will stop the Infected while they taking more damage from the net they are standing on it. Manor Defence 1.jpg Manor Defence 2.jpg Manor Defence 3.jpg Infiltration While you are a member of a Camp you can talk to Jude to get some Items for the task daylie Infiltration. After purchasing the Items you need you can walk to the Helicopter and choose War Zone Turbulent City. The Map of Turbulent City ist similar to your own camp. Now you need to search for a house you want to brake in. In that case you have found a house you need to be careful. If the Technology of this camp is high enough you will shown for everyone as an enemy. The same event will comes while you breaking into a Vault. Be careful by damaging something in the Vault. An gas will be aktivated and you will get constantly damage. Also in that case the owner are earn a lot of security points and investigated in an Formula Componsition II. You have the chance to get the Defense buildings like an . After placing it on your manor gate it will be difficult for everyone and everything to enter your manor. Manor Defence 1.jpg Manor Defence 2.jpg Manor Defence 3.jpg Building Farmland